The invention described in PCT/US2003/039259 relates to a novel film-based cellular matrix that creates a plurality of repeating geometric cells such that when placed on end, forms a suitable core to an inflatable body. While that invention pioneered the concept of commercially feasible film-based cellular matrices particularly for use in the arts of inflatable bodies, use of this technology caused a material loss of inherent thermal transfer resistance when compared to prior core configurations for such articles. And while use of radiant barriers as a component of a cell wall is disclosed, the only disclosed orientation of the open-ended cells is with the major axis of the cell being orthogonal to the opposing panels comprising the outer envelope of the inflatable body. This orientation results in an unimpeded fluid/gas conduit from one panel to an opposing panel, although this core orientation is considered advantageous from the perspective of self-inflation (once compressed, the material in this orientation provides a restorative force that facilitates self-inflation of the envelope surrounding the core). As noted in the referenced publication, the intrinsic restorative force would be insufficient if the core orientation was otherwise.